The present invention relates to a protectant for fabrics such as clothes, carpets and the like.
It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,872 that 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzyl (+)-1R,trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate (benfluthrin) has an insecticidal activity.
When benfluthrin is used for protecting fabrics against pest insects, however, it has been difficult to obtain a stable protecting effect over a long period of time.
Generally speaking, the preferred type of fabric protectant is one which has a stable effect over a long period of time, rather than one which has an immediate effect required for extermination of sanitary insects such as flies, mosquitoes, cockroaches and the like. For example, the former type is expected to have an advantage in that the efficacy lasts for at long as half a year, and mere exchange of the protectants will suffice for seasonal change of clothing.
Another property required for a fabric protectant is an attack-preventing effect.
That is, even if an insecticidal effect appears after feeding by pests as in the case of poisonous baits, such a fabric protectant is not regarded as efficacious. What is important in a fabric protectant is that it protects precious clothing against attack by pests, in other words, it has an attack-preventing effect.
The present inventors have done extensive research in an attempt to find a fabric protectant having the aforementioned preferred effects, and as a result, have found that a fabric protectant comprising a cellulosic material having a bulk density of 0.2 to 0.7 g/cm3 and a thickness of 0.1 to 4 mm and a composition containing as an active ingredient benfluthrin, said cellulosic material having the composition supported thereon or being impregnated with the composition satisfies the above object. The present inventors thus attained the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fabric protectant which has a stable protecting effect against pest insects and attack-preventing effect over a long period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for protecting fabrics, which comprises applying the fabric protectant of the present invention to pest insects or fabrics.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling pest insects, which comprises applying the fabric protectant of the present invention to pest insects or fabrics.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a fabric protectant comprising a cellulosic material having a bulk density of 0.2 to 0.7 g/cm3 and a thickness of 0.1 to 4 mm and a composition containing as an active ingredient benfluthrin, said cellulosic material having the composition supported thereon or being impregnated with the composition.
In producing the fabric protectant of the present invention, benfluthrin may be supported, as it is, on a cellulosic material having a bulk density of 0.2 to 0.7 g/cm3 and a thickness of 0.1 to 4 mm without adding any other ingredient, Usually, however, it is convenient to dissolve benfluthrin in a suitable organic solvent and impregnate or immerse the cellulosic material with or in the resulting solution. The solvent which may be used includes, for example, alcohols (e.g. ethanol), esters (e.g. ethyl acetate), halogenated hydrocarbons (e.g. dichloroethane), ketones (e.g. acetone, methyl ethyl ketone), ethers (e.g. tetra-hydrofuran, dioxane), aliphatic hydrocarbons (e.g. hexane, kerosene, paraffin, petroleum benzine), aromatic hydrocarbons (e.g. toluene) and the like. To these solvents may be added usual emulsifiers, dispersing agents, spreading agents, stabilizing agents and the like. Further, protectants other than benfluthrin, antimolding agents, synergists and the like may be added if necessary.
The cellulosic material used in the present invention is such that the bulk density, i.e. weight per definite volume, is 0.2 to 0.7 g/cm3 and the thickness is 0.1 to 4 mm. The cellulosic material includes, for example, cardboard, filter paper, cotton linter and the like, the bulk density and thickness of each of which is in the ranges of the above numerical values. The fabric protectant of the present invention can be applied in the form of sheets, Tablets, etc.
The fabric protectant of the present invention contains as an active ingredient benfluthrin, usually in an amount of 1 to 100 mg/cm3 of the cellulosic material, but this amount may vary depending upon the kind of cellulosic materials, and where, how and when the fabric protectant is applied.
Pest insects which are a target for control by the fabric protectant of the present invention include Tinea spp. such as casemaking clothes moth, etc., Tineola spp. such as webbing clothes moth, etc. and Trichophaga spp. such as carpet moth, etc.
The fabric protectant of the present invention can be used to control pest insects or protect fabrics from pest insects by putting on or hanging in furniture for clothes such as wardrobe, drawer, chest and so on.